


War & Family

by leiasgeneral



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Family, Fantasy, Freedom, Friendship, Love, Multi, My First Fanfic, Politics, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29064735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiasgeneral/pseuds/leiasgeneral
Summary: After the fall of the empire and the death of the emperor, leia organa has to build a stable republic to prevent the rise of a new empire. She and her family face many dangers to keep the peace in the galaxy, because the threaths have increased considerably after the success of the rebellion against the empire.
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo, Mara Jade/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this is my first fanfiction and i wanted to say that english isn’t my native language so if i make any mistakes i‘m terrible sorry, but i want to improve my english skills so that’s why i thought i‘m gonna write this fanfiction in english. I hope you enjoy reading and i would be glad if you would give me feedback in the comment section:)

The Sun was setting slowly and the wind was blowing through her hair. Leia stood on the balcony of her house and was enjoying the silence and freedom, which was special after all those years in the war. She still couldn’t believe the empire lost and that the emperor was dead, but she was happy. Finally. It was very difficult for her to get over the loss of her planet and her parents ( which weren’t her real parents but she regarded them as that) and to finally feel home again. She realised that home isn’t the place, it’s the people. Han, her husband and the reason for her to keep going and to never give up, Luke her brother, the one who understands her in a way no one else ever could. Also Chewie, R2 and C3P0, who remembered her that there is someone who believs in her and will help her as good as they can. She was thankful for everyone she‘d met in the times of the rebellion and everyone there made her feel home a bit more. After the battle of Endor, Leia didn’t have a place to go, so Han took her to Corellia. It was a good idea and she enjoyed her little vacations. Tomorrow Luke will arrive and they‘ll have a family dinner together, which she was excited for, because her brother was looking for some jedi artifacts on tattooine and coruscant and she wanted to know if he was successful. Now it was time to go to sleep before Han would wake up and realize that Leia wasn’t in bed. She closed the door to the balcony and went into the bedroom, where she listened to Han‘s breathing before falling asleep.


	2. The jedi temple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luke chapter:)  
> My Love for Luke will never go away and i hope you enjoy how i portrayed him.  
> Don’t forget that i‘m adding information that aren’t canon ( idk if there’s a jedi temple on Tatooine.) but i thought it would be fun to imagine this. 
> 
> Onward!

Luke was meditating on Tatooine and it always helped him to calm down. Now he was concentrating to reach out to Master Yoda or Obi Wan because he was searching for an old Jedi Temple on Tatooine but couldn’t find it, so he wanted to get some help from his former Masters. Luke loved talking to them, they didn’t appear often because they wanted that Luke goes his own way, but if he needed help they mostly appeared. It was just one time in his life, that Luke spoke to Anakin and he missed that. As wrong as his father has been with his decisions, in the end he died because he rescued his son. Leia wasn’t really accepting Anakin as her Father and always regarded him as Vader, even though they were completely different Persons in Luke’s opinion. He meditated for an hour now, but no one appeared so he decided to go back and find the Temple on his own. He grapped his cloak and got up to find informations about the jedi temple he was looking for. Artoo followed him, he always did, even if Luke told him to stay behind with the ship. He thought maybe it was because the last time Artoo ever saw Anakin was, when he told him to stay behind with the ship, so he probably thought the same could happen to Luke. Luke was always surprised how emotional Artoo actually was, no other droid he met was like that and he appreciated Artoo‘s fears about losing him, because he could understand really well how it felt, to lose someone you love. Luke found Ben Kenobis „Igloo“ here on Tatooine and decided to go inside, because maybe Ben left some Informations or Books here, which could interest him. It was a wonder that his Igloo was in such a good condition, considering the fact that it has been years someone visited this place. He tapped the sand of some old books, which had something to do with the Jedi and put them in his backpack. When he took everything he wanted he looked at the Igloo and decided that this was a place, he would love to visit soon again. As soon as he got out the Igloo, a Sandstorm was rising and he could barely see anything, so he used the force to make a sort of a „shield“ between him, Artoo and the Sand. Moving on with his way in the direction, where he thought the Temple could be, the Sandstorm finally stopped. He looked straight ahead and saw an ancient building. 𝙏𝙝𝙚 𝙏𝙚𝙢𝙥𝙡𝙚! He thought. He moved forward faster and finally stood in front of the entrance. He knew that you always has to open temples with the force, so he concentrated on opening the door and succeeded. As he moved in, he could feel the peace and silence in the force and he enjoyed this feeling after all those years in war. In the middle of the temple was a shrine of an old Jedi Master, who looked very wise. Luke sat down before that shrine and tried to get some Informations about the temple through the force. He felt that it was one of the most visited Jedi Temples in the whole Galaxy and he saw the images of some Jedi he was familiar with, meditating and talking to each other. After getting some Memories of this Temple, he got up and made a red x in his notebook, so that he would know the location of the temple when he would visit Tatooine soon again. Now he knew it was time to go back to his ship, because he didn’t want to miss his meeting with Han and Leia, the next day. After he and Artoo arrived at the location where his X- Wing was, he jumped in his seat and he set course for Corellia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback appreciated!  
> Also I don’t know why, but the end Note of my first chapter appears under this Note, does everyone know how to change this?  
> \- lia

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so this was the Prologue and I hope you liked this part:)  
> \- lia


End file.
